


Drift 2

by PrincessPhoenix



Series: Pacific Wolf [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pacific Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall, pilot extraordinaire, drifts with who will be his last co-pilot and his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift 2

It was a heartbeat—his heartbeat—that was the first thing his body focused on and forced synchronization. Isaac’s breath slowed to match Scott’s more practiced one, and there was a sensation of shared vision that Isaac resisted. It was too close, and too personal. Isaac had too many secrets to hide, and he wanted to keep them hidden. It was against regulation, but the shame of the way he cowered before his father still haunted him.

Scott, though. Scott had little to hide and opened up, showing Isaac everything. Isaac was buffeted by the memories and the emotions, a swirling hurricane that he could only weather. A whimper tore out of him, and another. He could hear panicked shouting and began to panic himself. If he couldn’t connect they would shut it down and he would be regarded as useless.

"Isaac," Scott said. Isaac felt Scott’s hand on his, felt it squeeze. The hurricane lessened into a rough wind as Isaac was able to focus on Scott’s face. “It’s okay," Scott said. He squeezed Isaac’s hand again. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not going to tell anyone." He gestured. “That’s not what this is."

Isaac looked down, his lips pressed together. “I don’t want you to think less of me," Isaac whispered. Scott grinned.

"After what you saw of my life? Never." Scott pulled away and waited, holding up a discreet hand to Marshall Deaton. Isaac took a deep breath and another before slipping his mind into Scott’s. Scott returned the favor and their memories merged.

And Isaac was right. When they were synced, Scott smiled and squeezed Isaac’s hand again. “It’s okay," Scott said. “I still believe in you."

It was a lie, but it was a sweet lie, and Isaac let it wash over him and relax his boundaries until there were none left and he was one with Scott.

He wasn’t sure about Scott, but that was when Isaac fell in love, despite everything that Isaac saw and from which he wanted to shrink away.

**Author's Note:**

> In the part of this weird mini-AUverse which is called Pacific Wolf and I am only sorta taking part, this is the drifting phase. All drifting fics will be called "Drift" with the second onward having the respective number in the title.
> 
> This one is Scott and Isaac.


End file.
